Un amour de Nargole
by dragonne456
Summary: Luna l'éternelle rêveuse va suivre les créatures que seul elle voit, va suivre son instinct et rencontrer un ami qui deviendra un mentor puis bien plus aux files des années. Severus éternel chauve sourit des cachots, directeur des serpents va au cours des années subir les agissements farfelus d'un petit aigle, qu'il va finir par aider, apprécier et pourquoi ne pas l'aimer plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voilà la première partie d'un amour de Nargole, j'espère que ce couple atypique vous plairas, hésité pas à me le dire je suis curieuse.

Corriger par : LookCatMe sur Hpfanfiction / Nestoriine sur que je remercie énormément pour son aide.

Bonne lecture.

Luna venait de rentrer en première année dans la grande et prestigieuse école de magie : Poudlard.

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient commencé et la jeune demoiselle à la chevelure d'or n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, tout le monde la prenant pour une fille folle, complètement loufoque.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie, mais il commençait à faire froid alors elle prit la direction des cachots et c'est ainsi que commence notre histoire.

**POV Luna :**

J'aime bien les cachots, l'endroit est rempli de Nargoles, et j'aime étudier les Nargoles il se trouve que leur plus gros nid se trouve près du bureau du Professeur de potions. Je dois avouer que la curiosité qui m'anime m'a poussée à vouloir entrer dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est facile à trouver, il m'a été donné par Dame Serdaigle, elle est très gentille et elle a bien voulu m'aider.

Alors voilà le grand soir arrive, normalement le professeur Rogue ne doit pas être là, je le sens. Je rentre discrètement en faisant attention à ce que les Nargoles ne m'aient pas tendu un piège. Ouf ! Rien. Je rentre alors armée de ma plume et de mes parchemins, il ne me reste plus qu'à les trouver. Ah ! Voilà enfin le magnifique nid, alors je m'assois en tailleur et commence à dessiner le nid.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood, que faites-vous ici ?

Les jeunes Nargoles se cachent dans leur nid alors que la voix froide de mon Professeur de potions raisonne à nouveau :

-Cent points en moins pour Serdaigle et puisque vous aimez tellement passer du temps dans les cachots vous aurez deux heures de colle avec moi pendant deux semaines tous les soirs.

Sa voix froide me fait sursauter, je me retourne je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, trop concentrée sur mon dessin. Je vois son pied tapoter le sol et ses bras croisés le rende encore plus impressionnant.

-Désolé Monsieur je voulais étudier le nid de Nargoles qui se trouve ici.

-Arrêtez ces idioties et comment êtes-vous entrée ?

Son regard est froid mais j'arrive à voir une étincelle de surprise.

-Dame Serdaigle m'a donnée le mot de passe professeur.

-Dehors, tout de suite.

Il ponctue sa phrase en me montrant la porte. Je ne le fais pas répéter deux fois, les Joncheruines au-dessus de sa tête s'agitent beaucoup, alors je prends mes affaires et je rentre vite à ma tour.

**POV Severus :**

Durant la journée, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon regard se porte sur cette jeune fille que j'ai surpris dans mon bureau : ça aurait été un de ces cornichons de Gryffondor j'aurais compris mais elle, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué hors de mes cours, mais là je peux voir une fille souvent dans la lune et mise de côté par ses camarades de maison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Mais elle me sourit là ! Et elle écrit un truc sur le parchemin à côté de son assiette !

**POV Luna :**

La première colle :

L'heure de ma retenue arrive alors je me dirige vers le bureau de mon Professeur de potions. Je frappe à la porte et j'entends sa voix forte et froide me répondre d'entrer. J'entre et je le vois assis à son bureau, son regard me fixant comme pour m'intimider, mais le mien est vite attiré par le nid où il y a les bébés Nargoles.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood cessez de rêver et asseyez-vous, vous allez me laver tous ces chaudrons avec cette brosse.

Sa voix me fait sortir de ma réflexion sur le mode de construction du nid des Nargoles. Je le vois agiter sa baguette pour faire apparaître dix chaudrons et de quoi les laver. Aller ! Je m'y mets et comme ça je pourrais regarder ce magnifique nid.

**POV Severus :**

Voilà une heure qu'elle nettoie les chaudrons sans jamais les regarder. Son regard est perdu dans le vide mais elle regarde quoi comme ça ? Il a quoi mon bureau !

-Les deux heures sont passées, vous pouvez y aller, n'oubliez pas de venir demain.

Je la regarde avec mon regard le plus froid, mais au lieu d'avoir peur elle sourit rêveusement.

-Merci Professeur ! A demain, dormez bien et attention aux Joncheruines !

Elle disparaît par la porte avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir.

**Fin POV**

Les deux semaines s'étaient passées sans aucun soucis et on était désormais au dernier soir de colle. Luna devait rédiger une rédaction sur les ingrédients pouvant servir à la confection de potions de soin. Luna regardait dans le vide, le bout de sa plume caressant ses lèvres. Elle eut brusquement un drôle de sourire et elle se mit alors à rédiger vivement, mais Severus n'y prêtât pas attention : il s'était vite adapté au comportement de la jeune fille.

**POV Severus :**

Assis dans mon fauteuil près de ma cheminée, je tiens une tasse de thé dans la main et dans l'autre la copie de Mademoiselle Lovegood. Tout était correct, en même temps il y avait peu de cornichon à Serdaigle.

-QUOIII ?!

Je recrache ma gorgée de thé en lisant cette phrase : « les poils de Nargoles peuvent rendre la potion de cicatrisation plus efficace sur les plaies plus importantes, …. »

Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? En plus ça n'existe même pas !

Le lendemain :

-Mademoiselle Lovegood, veillez rester s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler.

Je vois son regard toujours rêveur pétiller comme si elle s'y attendait.

-C'est à propos de votre devoir lors de votre dernière retenue. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de raconter des inepties pareilles, surtout si vous voulez garder de bons résultats. Maintenant sortez.

**POV Luna :**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de rester. Comment, allez-vous me demander ? Mon intuition depuis toute petite je sais certaines choses, du moins je les sens. Mais la dernière phrase m'a serré le cœur : il a été le seul Professeur à ne pas me reprendre sur ma rêverie tant que je faisais le travail, et là il ne me croit pas. Pourtant j'ai essayé cette potion avec mon père et elle fonctionne mieux avec six poils de Nargoles.

-Désolée Monsieur.

Je ne fais, pour la première fois, pas attention au comportement de la personne qui me parle, et je pars lorsqu'il me congédie de sa voix froide habituelle.

**POV Severus :**

31 Octobre :

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le voile de tristesse qui a habité son regard lorsque je lui ai parlé de son devoir. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi, plus la fin de l'année approche, plus elle est écartée de ses camarades, même moi qui était mis de côté par les autres maisons j'étais bien accueilli dans la mienne.

Arg ! Quelle soirée ! Cet idiot de Quirrell a essayé de passer devant le chien, mais quelle stupide idée Dumbledore a eu de mettre ce chien ici ? Surtout avec des élèves aussi stupides. A tous les coups Potter et ces deux cornichons d'amis vont chercher à savoir d'où vient ma blessure et vu les pauvres neurones qu'ils ont, si je ne suis toujours pas coupable d'un truc à leurs yeux.

Lily je suis désolé mais ton fils est un crétin, comme son père.

Enfin arrivé dans mon bureau, je vais pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il faut pour me soigner. Mais c'est quoi cette fiole ? Et ce parchemin « Pour votre blessure, les Nargoles m'ont prévenue ». Elle n'a même pas besoin de signer.

Boire ou ne pas boire ? Telle est la question. C'est une Serdaigle, la couleur est certes un peu plus pâle mais l'odeur est moins acre.

Je la bois d'une traite.

Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ! Ça ne m'arrive jamais de faire confiance ! Je regarde alors ma jambe, elle est déjà soignée, normalement vu la profondeur et la longueur, une minute aurait dû être nécessaire, et non pas dix secondes à peine !

**Fin POV**

-Mademoiselle Lovegood j'ai à vous parler.

-Oui Professeur.

-La potion… est vraiment efficace.

Ces mots furent à peine murmurés par le Maître des potions.

-Comment vous avez su ? Vous traîniez encore là où vous ne devriez pas ?

Sa voix était redevenue froide.

-Non Monsieur, ce sont les Nargoles des cachots qui l'ont dit à Dame Serdaigle qui me l'a dit.

Le Maître des potions avait dû rassembler tout son self contrôle pour ne pas soupirer la jeune fille lui avait répondu, un sourire rêveur assorti à son regard.

-Bien. Venez ce soir dans mon bureau, je crois qu'on doit parler de certaines choses.

Le soir arriva et les deux s'installèrent face à face autour du bureau.

-Donc votre potion avait comme ingrédient supplémentaire des poiles de Nargoles ?

-Oui. Six poils Monsieur. Ce sont ceux qui rendent la potion plus pâle et moins acre.

-Mais les Nargoles n'existent pas.

-Si mais vous leur faites peur, alors ils ne se montrent pas. Il faut être gentil et doux avec eux.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'obligeant à respirer calmement. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu en arriver à inviter cette demoiselle pour parler de sa potion. Ni comment, lui un Maître des potions reconnu dans le monde entier, et lui qui connaissait tous les ingrédients, ignorait celui si. Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait que la croire il avait fouillé un peu la mémoire de la fille, au diable les convenances : c'était un Serpentard pardi ! Et il avait bien vu le souvenir de la jeune demoiselle brassant une potion qu'il reconnut aisément.

La soirée se termina donc sur une description complète des Nargoles.

**Pov Luna :**

Enfin un Professeur qui m'écoute et ne me prend pas pour une étourdie. Je le vois même parfois regarder discrètement les coins sombres, lui ayant dit que les Nargoles les adoraient : c'est très drôle à regarder.

**Fin POV**

L'année se termine ainsi, parfois Luna allait dans le bureau de Severus qui avait découvert une enfant terriblement seule, mise de côté à cause de son air rêveur. Il ne comprenait que trop bien, lui ayant été mis de côté à cause des Maraudeurs.

La seconde année de Luna se passa bien. Elle avait très vite compris la condition de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais elle n'avait rien contre les loups-garous. De plus elle avait parlé avec le Professeur, ce dernier lui avait avoué brasser des potions tue-loup pour Lupin.

Luna avait commencé des cours avancés en potions sous la tutelle sévère du Professeur Rogue, et parfois Malefoy se joignait à eux, il ne lui parlait jamais, mais ça importait peu à la petite Serdaigle.

La routine fut un jour cassée un soir de pleine lune.

**POV Luna :**

Je me réveille en sursaut, la sueur perlant le long de mon front et mon cœur battant comme si je venais de faire une course de natation avec Ploupi le poulpe du Lac. J'avais un mauvais mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, un rayon de lune passe à travers les voilures de mon lit.

-La pleine lune !

Je sors avec hâte de mon lit, sans même me changer ou mettre des chaussures, je prends uniquement le temps de prendre ma baguette et je cours là où mon instinct me guide.

Le dédale de couloirs illuminé par cette traîtresse de lune est bientôt remplacé par un dédale de couloirs sombres et humides : mes jambes me conduisent au bureau de Monsieur Rogue.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvre et je vois alors le Professeur Rogue debout, épuisé. Je me précipite vers lui, voulant le prendre dans mes bras, mais le Professeur fait un pas sur le côté, surpris et je me retrouve alors par terre.

-Aiiiie.  
-Mademoiselle Lovegood que faites-vous là ?

Je prends le temps de me relever et, le Professeur ne m'ayant pas aidé à me redresser, je me venge en le prenant dans mes bras.

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Après j'ai laissé mon instinct me guider.

Rogue essaie de me décoller de lui en me poussant de ses deux mains, mais je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir j'avais appris cette technique de Ploupi : le tout c'était de bien s'accrocher.

-Remercions alors votre instinct de ne pas vous avoir emmener dehors, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Par le roi des Nargoles je ne suis pas suicidaire.

-Alors décollez-vous de moi !

Je mets fin à mon étreinte, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

-Allez, retournez dans votre dortoir, je vais bien.

-Bonne nuit, et j'espère que la grande Prêtresse des Joncheruines me vengera !

Huhuhu, elle hantera ses rêves, là, ça lui apprendra à me réveiller. Je prends la direction de la sortie mais là il m'interrompt :

-Au fait, j'enlève vingt points à Serdaigle pour sortie hors du couvre feu. Bonne nuit Miss Lovegood.

Je le regarde en gonflant mes joues, puis je pars en boudant et en invoquant les grands esprits pour me venger.

**Fin POV**

Depuis ce jour-là et jusqu'au dernier jour de l'année scolaire, les rêves du Professeur Rogue furent peuplés d'étranges créatures, qui le réveillaient au moins une fois par nuit.

Luna entama sa quatrième année, et, eut pour nouveau professeur un truc rose. Ça promettait.

**POV Rogue :**

Tss ! Il y a un truc qui se passe plusieurs élèves disparaissent en même temps pour revenir à peu près tous en même temps. Je me moque de ces cornichons, mais j'ai peur que cette idiote de Luna se soit faite embarquer dans cette histoire, et l'autre machin rose là avec toutes ses interdictions et ses punitions m'inquiète aussi. La nuit dernière j'ai juste eu le temps de ramener une Luna somnambule dans sa salle commune avant que ne surgisse de nulle part ce crapaud rose qui l'aurait sûrement puni.

Par Salazar l'année va être longue, très très longue.

-Professeur Rogue, regardez je vous ai trouvé des coques d'œufs de Nargoles pour vos potions.

Sa voix fluette me sort de mes pensées.

-Et je peux savoir où tu les as trouvé ?

-Dans votre bureau hier soir.

Je vais vraiment devoir changer tous les jours mon mot de passe.

-Tu as enfreint le couvre feu !

Ma voix est froide pour cacher mon inquiétude.

-Mais je ne risquais rien, mon instinct m'a dit que …

-Je ne veux pas savoir, tu es complètement insouciante ! Tu n'as pas vu les punitions qui sont données par Ombrage ?

-Si mais …  
-Mais quoi ? Tu te prends pour une Gryffondor ? Sors de là je ne veux plus te voir hors des cours.

Je me rends compte bien trop tard des paroles que je viens de prononcer. Ses yeux se remplissent d'eau, elle lâche les coques d'œufs et part en courant.

Mais j'espère maitenant qu' elle fera au moins plus attention.

**POV Luna :**

Voilà plusieurs semaines que j'évite le Professeur Rogue. Ses mots m'ont vraiment rendue triste et m'ont blessée. Mais bon, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai l'AD avec moi maintenant, avec Harry et ses amis, je n'ai plus besoin du Maître des potions.

Ouf ! L'entraînement a été dur aujourd'hui. Mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? Pourquoi il y a plein de Joncheruines partout. Oh non ! On nous a trouvé !

Je dois avouer que tout s'est passé très vite et me voilà maintenant avec Harry, Neville, Ron, Ginny et Hermione en train de courir dans un labyrinthe entouré de boules de prophétie, poursuivie par des Mangemorts.

La bataille aussi s'est passée vite. Je reçois un sort de découpe qui lacère mon bras, puis je me retrouve prisonnière et en un éclair me revoilà de nouveau libre, avec Neville près de moi me protégeant et m'aidant.

Puis se fut le retour à Poudlard, avec un Professeur Rogue en colère devant moi alors que je quitte l'infirmerie, je comprends et le suis, pourtant il ne voulait plus me voir non ?

Enfin dans mon lit : il a passé une heure entière à me faire la morale. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, celle d'un mentor pour une élève, celle d'un ami.

J'espère que vous avez aimé le 2e chapitre est écrit, je vous le posterais sous peu.

bisou


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour voilà la suite de l'histoire et la dernière partie ^^. Merci pour les Review et les ajouts en favoris ^^.**

**Bonne lecture.**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La bataille finale arrive enfin. J'ai peur, je vois tout le monde autour de moi s'activer, les plus jeunes sont évacués la bataille va commencer. J'ai toutes mes potions dans mes poches et ma baguette bien en main.

Je cours à vive allure, loin de la fenêtre la barrière va céder, je le sens au fond de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin que des cris se font entendre, les Mangemorts sont là.

Baguette en main je jette les sorts que je maîtrise, allant du sort de coupure à celui de jambe en coton. C'est fou comme ce sort est toujours sous-estimé, comme on l'apprend en première année. Aller Luna ce n'est pas le moment de te perdre dans tes réflexions.

-LUNA ! LUNA !

-Neville ?

-Luna je dois te dire quelque chose avant que l'on vienne à mourir : Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrasse. Déboussolée, je lui réponds que moi aussi, mais une boule se forme dans mon ventre à ce moment-là, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher dessus que je dois lancer un Protego pour nous éviter un sort de découpe.

La bataille fait rage, les corps des Mangemorts mais aussi de nombreux élèves recouvrent le sol, et je suis séparée de Neville. A ce moment je me remets à suivre mon instinct.

Je cours alors aussi vite que possible. Pourquoi le Saule Cogneur ? Pas grave, je sais étrangement comment entrer dans ce qu'il semble protéger.

Et c'est là que je le vois. Je le vois avec Harry à ses côtés. Je le vois alors lui confier une larme, et je me mets à trembler, essayant de retenir mes larmes. Alors que sa main tombe par terre, Harry parti suivi de ses deux amis. Je me précipite aussitôt près de lui, cherchant son pouls. Il était très faible : tout n'était pas perdu. J'ouvre ma poche et commence à fouiller. Mes mains tremblent, alors je prends ma baguette et lance un accio. Une fiole arrive alors dans ma main, je lui fais boire, et je ne prends pas le temps de voir si elle fait effet, que je me mets à fermer ses plaies avec le sort qu'il m'a appris. Une fois toutes ses plaies refermées, je prends le temps de l'examiner à nouveau, son pouls était désormais stable.

-Par les chaussettes en poils de Nargoles de Merlin il est sauvé !

Je décide de rester un peu ici le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de le revoir ouvrir les yeux qu'une annonce de Voldemort raisonne.

Je me remets debout, place un bouclier et je me dirige vers Poudlard.

Alors que je rentre dans la grande salle, je vois plein de corps allongés, des personnes pleurant, et puis Neville vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. On s'assoit dans un coin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je m'inquiète pour le Professeur Rogue.

Le temps passe, je ne sais pas combien de temps, peut être cinquante-deux Joncheruines et trente-cinq Nargoles, et je ne sais plus. Et là je suis prise d'un frisson d'effroi en entendant d'une voix froide et sadique :

-HARRY POTTER EST MORT !

Tout le monde se lève et part vers les grandes portes. Puis tout se passe rapidement, les sorts reprennent et les morts continuent.

-LUNA !

Je me retourne et je le vois.

Et puis le noir complet.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. Je sens des bras forts m'entourer, et une voie douce prononce mon nom comme une litanie.

-Ne...Ville

-Oui Luna, Merlin tu vas bien, j'ai eu si peur !

**Fin POV**

**POV Rogue :**

Le noir m'entoure, j'ai froid, me voilà donc en train de mourir ? Mais ce cornichon de Potter saura quoi faire avec mes souvenirs. Désolé Lily, je crois que je vais te rejoindre bientôt.

Je sens une douce main tiède toucher mon cou, la main d'un ange peut être, même si je me sais voué aux Enfers. Un liquide étrange coule dans ma gorge, je ne reconnais pas le goût, pas grave de toute façon je vais mourir seul, comme j'ai vécu. Quoi que non, ces six dernières années je n'ai pas vraiment pu être seul, j'espère qu'elle est en vie.

Je sens la chaleur d'un sort m'entourer, et j'ai l'impression que mes plaies se referment. Parfait, comme ça je n'arriverais pas en miette devant Lily, quoi qu'elle doit être au paradis.

Je ressens une dernière fois cette main, puis plus rien.

Je me réveille, mon corps est lourd. Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble l'enfer.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, j'ai du mal à les ouvrir, je prends le temps de bien respirer, tiens les morts respirent encore ? Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, mais je suis... dans la cabane hurlante c'est une plaisanterie ? Je me relève doucement, mes membres sont endoloris, je me rends compte alors qu'un bouclier m'entoure, et que je n'entends pas de cris ni de bruit. Une fois debout je prends la direction de Poudlard.

Et la je vois Neville debout, l'épée de Gryffondor en main, Harry tombe, et la bataille recommence. Je sers ma baguette et me jette à mon tour dans la bataille.

Cette chevelure blonde, merlin Luna, je vois un sort fuser droit vers elle.

-LUNA !

Je la vois tomber mais je ne peux pas la rejoindre ! Rastaban me bloque le chemin.

Voilà, un de moins, je les vois alors tous disparaître, je regarde dans la cour, Potter a réussi. Luna. Je me retourne pour la chercher mais je vois Londubat la serrer contre lui. Je la vois ouvrir les yeux, et je les regarde s'embrasser, un petit pincement se fait ressentir au fond de moi. Je ne le comprends pas, je décide de partir et d'aller aider les blessés.

**Fin POV**

Poudlard ouvrit de nouveau ses portes, et ce grâce à toute la communauté sorcière qui a mis la main à la pâte pour reconstruire l'école. C'est donc en ce 1er Octobre que l'école ouvrit ses portes, aux nouveaux comme aux anciens élèves.

Luna retrouva tous ses amis elle était contente de revenir ici. Neville l'embrassa avant d'aller prendre sa place à sa table.

Après la répartition et l'annonce de McGonagall qui disait que les élèves pouvaient manger à n'importe quelle table maintenant, à part le soir de la répartition, ils purent enfin manger. Luna sortit de table avant tout le monde, son regard rêveur toujours présent, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit la direction des cachots. Arrivée devant elle sourit et partit rejoindre sa tour. Elle n'avait plus le mot de passe.

**POV Rogue :**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je la vois avec ce cornichon de Londubat, je sens un pique se planter dans mon cœur. Alors qu'elle est venue me voir au début d'année pour parler, je l'ai renvoyée se promener, refusant au passage de lui donner le mot de passe.

Je ne suis plus le même depuis mon réveil dans la cabane hurlante. La nuit je suis hanté par de douces mains chaudes dont j'ignore le propriétaire, qui était sûrement mon sauveur, et la journée je passe mes nerfs sur Londubat et compagnie.

Assis à mon bureau, je soupire et passe ma main machinalement sur mon visage, je suis fatigué de ne rien comprendre.

Quatre mois. Quatre mois que je deviens fou quand ce crétin l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Quatre foutus mois que je ne lui parle plus, qu'elle ne me parle plus, et que je ne vois plus son doux et beau sourire m'être destiné. J'ignore quand mes sentiments pour elle ont changé, j'ai pourtant l'âge d'être son père ! Mais qu'importe. Je me rends compte qu'elle a toujours été mon rayon de soleil depuis son arrivée ici.

Mais la voilà avec Londubat.

**Fin POV **

Deux ans plus tard, Neville est entré à Poudlard comme Professeur de botanique, Madame Chourave aillant choisi de prendre enfin sa retraite, et Luna prit la place de Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle était toujours en couple avec Neville.

**POV Luna :**

Je m'assois pour la première fois à la table des professeurs, Neville à ma droite et à ma gauche le Professeur Rogue. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis que je l'ai soigné dans la cabane hurlante. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux élèves j'ai toujours aimeé les rentrées d'école. Oh ! Un bébé Nargole ! Mais que fait-il sur l'épaule du Professeur Rogue ? Vite ! Ma plume et mon parchemin ! Je me mets à dessiner frénétiquement.

-Luna tu viens te coucher ?

-J'arrive Neville ! Je range juste un papier avant.

Je fouille dans mes poches et trouve mon parchemin. A la place du bébé Nargole que je devais dessiner se trouve le visage détaillé de mon ancien professeur, avec le bébé Nargole sur la tête. Aie ! Mon cœur, que lui arrive-t-il ? Il me fait tellement mal ! Comme la première fois que j'ai dit à Neville que je l'aimais. La nuit porte conseil, je verrai demain.

**Fin POV**

**POV Rogue :**

Merlin elle est encore plus belle qu'avant ! Mon vieux reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te morfondre, en plus elle est déjà prise. Je dois être maudit, et il y a ce crétin de Neville.

-Tu en penses quoi Lucifer ?

Mon petit bébé Nargole vient se frotter contre ma joue, me consolant comme il le peut. Je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu, lors de mon retour à l'école après la grande guerre, ces toutes petites créatures poilues à grandes oreilles tombantes avec leur petites ailes. Bon, par contre ils ont des espèces de dents ces trucs ! Donc voilà un mois que j'ai Lucifer comme animal, et il est adorable, fourbe mais intelligent.

**Fin POV**

Un mois plus tard :

-Neville il faut qu'on parle.

Neville se contracta, c'était la première fois que la voix de Luna ne sonnait pas comme du cristal. Le ton sérieux de la jeune femme lui disait rien de bon.

-Oui Luna ?

-Je ne veux pas aller par quatre chemins... Je ne peux pas continuer à être avec toi, je crois que j'aime un autre homme et ce depuis longtemps. Je suis désolée.

-Je m'en doutais, je suis tombé il y a peu sur ta pochette portant le nom Nargole, curieux de voir à quoi ça ressemblait je l'ai ouvert. Je n'ai trouvé que des dessins de Severus.

-Pardon Neville. Pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave Luna. Tu devrais le rejoindre.

Luna lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue puis elle courut vers les cachot.

**POV Luna :**

Me voilà devant ses appartements. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mais que faire ? Je ne connais même pas son mot de passe. Voilà je panique ! Chose qui ne m'arrive jamais. Oh ! Le bébé Nargole qui suit toujours Severus. Il est trop chou !

-Bonjour bébé Nargole !

La porte s'ouvre alors et la petite boule de poils y entre et il semble me faire signe de le suivre. Je le suis sans réellement faire attention à où j'aller ni à où j'étais. Oh non ! Il passe derrière la porte. Ce n'est pas grave, un alohomora et c'est ouvert. Pourquoi j'entends le bruit de l'eau ? Je descends mon regard qui regarde le plafond à devant moi. Nargole tout puissant, c'est de belles fesses... Des fesses ?

-Oups !

Il m'a entendu et se retourne. Il me regarde. Je crois que je l'ai choqué.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un froid murmure. Mais il a de beaux abdos ! Dommage qu'il les cache sous ses grandes robes, quoi que non, les autres filles ne doivent rien voir. Oh ! Je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

-J'ai suivi le bébé Nargole qui vous suit toujours.

-LUCIFER !

Je vois le bébé Nargole fuir par la porte, et je l'imite vite, à mon plus grand regret. En attendant je vais m'asseoir là.

**Fin POV**

Severus vint prendre place devant Luna.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faite à cette heure dans mes appartements alors que vous devriez être avec votre compagnon ?

Sa voix était sèche, mais également empreinte de tristesse.

-Je ne suis plus avec Neville. Et je suis là car mon instinct m'a conduite ici.

Sa voix était douce, comme son regard.

-Désolé je ne savais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça vous dit de parler comme avant ?

-Avec plaisir, Miss Lovegood.

-Luna. Appelez-moi Luna.

-Bien. Alors appelle moi Severus. Nous somme collègues maintenant.

-Avec plaisir, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ce jour-là de ne plus jamais pouvoir te parler. Et Harry qui t'a laissé pour mort.

-C'est... C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ce jour-là ? Comment ?

-Une potion bézora. Poils de Joncheruines et de Nargoles.

Elle dit cela comme si c'était une évidence.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette.

-Avec plaisir.

Des tasse apparurent, commandées par Severus à un elfe de silence confortable s'installa.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi Neville a rompu avec toi ?

Sa voix montrait sa curiosité, mais aussi sa nervosité. Le jeune homme était donc stupide au point de laisser une telle perle ?

-C'est moi qui ai décidé de rompre, car j'aime un autre homme et ce depuis longtemps.

Sa voix était plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée. Severus eut encore un pincement au cœur douloureux alors que dans ces yeux, le reflet de la tristesse prenait place. Luna la vit et elle ressentit également un pincement. Elle suivit encore une fois son instinct elle se leva, se plaça devant le maître des potions et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner légèrement, le rouge aux joues.

-Je vous... Je t'aime Severus, et ce depuis longtemps. Enfin je crois.

Severus était en état de choc, à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque et cérébral. Alors que Luna prit peur, se reculant et se hâtant à rejoindre la porte pour partir, elle fut arrêtée par deux puissants bras entourant ses hanches et son corps, et un visage s'enfouit dans son cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Luna.

Elle se retourna et reçut un tendre baiser rempli d'amour et de promesses. Il la prit timidement par la main et la guida vers sa chambre. Le reste de la nuit leur fut réservé, et même les Nargoles et Lucifer avaient déserté la chambre du Maître des potions.

Douze ans plus tard, deux enfants de onze ans se tenaient main dans la main dans la foule des nouveaux élèves. Il ne découvraient pas le château comme les autres, non ils avaient grandi ici entre ces murs. La répartition commença alors.

-Rogue Ezalia.

Une jeune demoiselle à la chevelure corbeau fixa le chapeau de ses yeux bleu ciel remplis de rêverie et de malice. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et planta son regard dans le regard noir de son frère, dont une mèche blonde passait devant son œil droit. Son regard était comme celui de sa sœur, rempli de malice et de rêverie.

Le choixpeau mit un temps fou à trouver où allait être envoyer la petite fille.

-Ser... Arg... Oh ! Et puis zut. Serpentard !

Severus sourit fièrement, sa petite princesse était à Serpentard !

-Rogue Lysandre

Le garçon prit alors place.

-Serpentard !

Le choixpeau n'avait pas voulu encore y passer des heures. Il était aussi dur que sa sœur à placer. Il croisa ses plis pour ne plus en avoir d'autre ainsi.

-Nos deux enfants à Serpentard ! Tu as vu ça ! Déclara fièrement Severus à sa femme.

-Oui j'ai vu. Mais Angelus ira à Serdaigle !

-Ou peut-être pas.

-Si je le sais !

-Tu sais toujours tout, sourit doucement Severus.

-Je suis une Serdaigle après tout.

Elle rigola et embrassa Severus, qui avait depuis douze ans perdu toute crédibilité dès qu'il était à côté de son épouse ou de ses enfants.

Ils vécurent encore longtemps, toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, et entourés de Nargoles et de leur grande famille.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Bisou


End file.
